


Her Defender

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Monster of the Week, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds out about a voice stealing monster coming to town, and he bolts to keep Lydia safe. Who else would a voice thief go after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Defender

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [lilmisslydiamartin](www.lilmisslydiamartin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt: "Defend — I’ll write a drabble of my character protecting yours."

When Scott finds out there's a voice stealing creature in town, he bolts from his own pack meeting, with Derek and Stiles shouting after him. Lydia's the only one missing from the meeting, having come down with the flu, and his instincts tell him she's the one this thing will go after.

He means to text her before he climbs through her window in a rush, and Scott gets pummeled with a pillow for his trouble. "I'll scream, don't think I-" Lydia says hoarsely before she notices it's just Scott; then she just punches him in the throat. "What the hell do you think you're doing? What are you, Derek?"

Scott huffs, rubbing his throat. "Ow, mean punch," he mutters. "Sorry, I was going to text..."

"Something happened at the meeting," Lydia states, crossing her arms before having a coughing fit.

Quick to her side, Scott rubs her back and takes some of her pain. "That creature thing came to steal voices. What would be better than stealing one from a banshee?"

Lydia makes a small, displeased noise as she turns around to look up at Scott. "So, alpha's playing knight in shining armor?" she asks curiously, a hand on Scott's chest. "Did you even stay long enough to figure out how to beat this thing?"

"Uh, no," Scott replies sheepishly before digging out his phone to reveal a slew of texts from Stiles. "Pretty sure Stiles has the answers in here, though."

"You two are so co-dependent," Lydia tells him then promptly turns her head to sneeze, rather violently. "Ugh, I hate being sick."

Scott gives her a sympathetic smile. "C'mon, get back to bed. I might as well help you feel better while I'm guarding you against this voice stealing thing."

Lydia rolls her eyes but lets Scott lead her back to bed nonetheless. "Do you at least have a name for it? Already sick of 'creature' and 'thing'. I'd like to know the name of who wants me to shut up."

"I won't let it," Scott swears then hands his phone to Lydia, who has made herself comfortable in a sea of pillows and blankets. "Stiles has the name in there. I don't know how to pronounce it."

Lydia smiles, scrolling through the messages. "Thanks," she murmurs as she burrows into her blankets.

Scott smiles. "Get some rest. I'll grab you some juice or something."

"Apple, please," she requests with a smile before coughing again. "Or put me out of my misery. I thought supernatural creatures don't get sick. Why did banshees get passed over for that particular trait?"

"Not a immune to everything then," Scott says as he heads out of her room, getting hit in the back with a pillow as he goes.

"Lucky I need you," she grumbles as she settles again, just waiting for her flu and the danger to pass.


End file.
